Screams Make The Heart Grow Fonder
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: A look into the not so perfect marital life of Draco and Hermione, in the eyes of their ten year old son, Alexander.


**A/N: Just a short Dramione drabble. Hope you like it. **

**xox**

**Screams Make The Heart Grow Fonder**

Alexander covered his ears. His parents were bickering, _again_. Elizabeth was crying noisily on her high chair, throwing around an orange substance of what seemed to be pureed carrots. Too bad he'd left his wand in his room, which was on the third floor of the manor, otherwise he would've thrown the fact that these two supposedly mature people were his parents out the window and turned them both into toads.

"Look, now you've upset her!" His mother said, finally taking notice of Elizabeth. She put down her gold-plated fork and reached out for her daughter. When she finally got a hold of her, Elizabeth started pulling her wavy chestnut hair, causing her to scream.

"You don't even know how to quiet her down!" Alexander's father said exasperatedly, standing up.

"Well if you didn't upset her, then she wouldn't be crying, now would she?" His mother replied, bouncing little Elizabeth up and down to calm her. His father walked on over to try and wrestle his still upset daughter from her mother's arms, but she would not let go.

"Give her!" His father said. Actually, it was more of a whine, a whine from someone who got everything he wanted in life. Alexander contained his laughter, seeing his father act like a child.

"No!" His mother said, moving Elizabeth out of her husband's grasp and trying to protect her with her body. Alexander could take no more, seeing that his little sister was being tossed around like a toy. He stood up and crawled under the long, mahogany table, as going around it would take more time.

"You two are impossible." He said, snatching Elizabeth away from his mother. He then walked away out of there, bringing a peach for his little sister to snack on.

"Now look what you did, _Malfoy_. Alexander's upset with us." She tightened the cord of her crimson silk robe, reaching for the glass of passion fruit juice and taking a big gulp of it.

"What _I _did? You were the one who wouldn't give Elizabeth to me, _Granger_." Draco said, sitting down, exhausted from the exchange. His dark green silk robe was undone, giving his wife a glimpse of his impeccably toned chest. She smiled. Even in the morning, strewn with carrot puree remains, blond hair disheveled, her husband still looked hot.

Hermione sighed in response, and turned her back on her husband, pretending to be reaching out for the deviled eggs. She gave a bored yawn. It was then that she felt a strong pair of arms envelope her waist and a soft pair of lips kiss her neck. She giggled. Even after eleven years of marriage, her husband's perverted yet cute antics still worked on her like a charm.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered huskily in her ear. She turned around to face him with a wicked smile, and apparated them both into the fourth and final floor of the manor: their bedroom.

**xox**

Alexander went down the marble steps to see that the glass doors leading to the courtyard was open, a gentle breeze making its way inside. Elizabeth was fast asleep in her room, and he hasn't heard from his parents since breakfast. He went outside, only to see his parents preparing lunch—together. His mother was wearing a floral cotton sundress and his father was wearing a white unbuttoned polo shirt and khaki pants, which seemed to delight his mother since every few seconds or so, she would stop rearranging the plates and give his father a kiss.

This should have bothered him, but he was too happy that his parents weren't bickering or screaming at each other.

"Alexander!" His father called out, waving. "Come down here, son, and help your mother."

He skipped down, walking towards them obediently when his feet touched the cool, green grass. His mother handed him a bunch of tulips, which she expected him to hold until she could summon a crystal vase.

"_Accio_, vase!" His mother cast, beaming. A clear, crystal vase zoomed its way to the table, his father catching it just in time before it crashed into the bushes.

"Excellent catch, Malfoy. I see that you've finally leaned to catch things, knowing that you never caught a snitch when you were seeker." Hermione said, her chestnut eyes laughing at the possibility of another fight. They both knew where their litle fights led to.

"And you've finally learned how to cast that summoning spell, miss I-know-more-than-you-do." Draco retorted.

Alexander rolled his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true.

"I _do_ know more than you do." Hermione said, sounding superior.

"And I do know someone gaining the Malfoy ego." Draco replied, imitating his wife sarcastically. He muttered something under his breath while his wife was reaching for the wicker basket on the ground. When she lifted it up, a slimy frog leaped up and clung to her arm.

"Aack! Get it off, get it off!" She screamed, flailing her arm in an attempt to get rid of the frog. Draco just stood there, laughing like an idiot, and Alexander was too.

"Are," Alexander asked, laughing. "You," Laughter. "Alright," More laughter. "Mother?" Another burst of laughter.

"God, Malfoy, you better not be here when this frog is out of my arm or I will turn you into its lunch!" Hermione exclaimed furiously. Draco didn't seem to take heed of this threat. All he did was laugh some more.

"Son, why don't you get your sister down here? Lunch is almost ready." They both glanced at Hermione, still flailing her arms and trying to blow the poor frog off her arm. "I'll deal with your mother."

"Promise you won't be a fly by the time I get back?" Alexander said, still laughing.

"I promise. Now go," Draco urged, and Alexander ran up the marble courtyard steps. He turned to Hermione, picked up the frog, and let it hop into the plants.

"Malfoy, you stupid git—" Hermione said heatedly when she felt a pair of lips crash into hers, turning all of her extreme rage into unbridled passion. When she broke away to scream at him for distracting her, he had in his hands a perfectly red rose, which caused her to stop whatever it was she planned to do. She smiled at him, brushing a lock of blond hair away from his eyes, and leaned in for another kiss.

When Alexander came back with Elizabeth, his mother and father were sitting at the table, smiling at each other like two school children with a crush. He didn't know how these things sorted themselves out, but he was just glad that they did.

**xox**

**Love it? Love it more? Let me know. **


End file.
